Eve Basilisk
Eve "The Slayer Queen" Basilisk is the primary antagonist in RisingGear 's A Knight's Vipers! and played a smaller role in Son of a Witch! Leader of the White fang splinter group The Slayers and a surviving Apex subject herself. She is the twin sister of Morgana Farancia (Formally Basilisk before legally changing it) A ruthless Huntsmen killer who alongside her elite Henchmen The Slayer Six have slaughtered thousands in her Vendetta against huntsmen kind. Early Life : "T-T-That is one of the reminders of the life my father saved me from! However, It's not what did this to me but rather whom. Just know that in life before our father, I took the beatings so Morgana didn't have to." -Eve about scars on her back. Eve along with Morgana was born in the kingdom of Atlas as Test subjects in the Apex Huntsmen initiative's laboratories from possibly stolen genetic material. Both she and her twin were given the numerical designation 45-A and 45-B instead of names. From a brief flashback in chapter 7 of A Knight's Vipers, it is revealed she was beaten regularly as a little girl by Apex Staff members and it leads to her losing her left eye. In her own words she "Took the beatings so Morgana didn't have to." She also has a large collection of Scars all across her back. The mistreatment she endured as a child might have contributed to her Cruelty and sadism latter in life. After a breakout and leaving Eve and Morgana lived as homeless runaways. It wasn't long before they became desperate for food, so the two resorted to pickpocketing to stay alive. One time they tried this they got caught, and the man who they tried to steal from quickly took pity on the five-year-old duo The Slayer Queen "No response, then it's my turn to ask the questions. Do you truly think all huntsmen care about the people they claim to protect? Was the unlawful death of Dr. Grayson Basilisk necessary to keep the peace? What about any of them who use their positions to play the role of a false hero only to manipulate the masses under the role of a headmaster?" After the death of her adopted father, Grayson Basilisk Eve was driven over the edge. Salem was somehow aware of her and faked her death as a thirteen-year-old child. Eve agreed to Have experiments performed on her in exchange for power. The results initially left her clinically dead but her heart then restarted itself right then and there. It's unknown what effect this had on her sanity if the traumatic experiences left her crazy or if the experiment caused her to go crazy. Sometime after she returned to Atlas to join the local chapter White Fang with new abilities and a purpose. In her own word, she quickly usurped the role of leader and transformed them into an organized crime syndicate. Becoming a wealthy and powerful crimelord, followers soon came out of the woodwork. Soon She reportedly became Atlas #1 most wanted criminal. Category:Characters Category:APEX AU